Taboo!
by Dsman
Summary: Kim is angry and does something she would normally regret.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

"Kim need to talk" said Monique.

"About what?" asked Kim as she hung up some clothes on a rack at her job at Club Banana.

Monique looked back at the main desk where the boss waved her hand telling her to hurry up.

"Kim well I have to um well you see ah well" said Monique stopping to catch her breath.

Kim's kimunacator went off so Kim answered it to revel Wade who told her about her mission.

"Kim your fired and banned from ever shopping in this mall ever or even so much as setting a foot on the property mainly because of who you are this place has been attacked 42 times this month alone and that can endanger the shoppers so you have to leave you will not get your last pay check because of the damage caused during the attack by Duff Killington" said Monique.

"**On whose orders!"** yelled Kim.

"Mine" said a voice.

The two girls turned around to see the owner of the mall.

Now Ms. Possible please leave and never return" said the owner.

She left and thanks to GJ she got a ride to where Dementor was destroying the city in a robot suit which Kim destroyed. Kim got a ride home but when she got there her parents were talking to the neighbors. When they saw her a elderly women by the name of Mrs. Notwel walked over to Kim and said.

"Everyone in this neighborhood has signed this paper what this is a petition to ban you from Middleton you cannot come back here to live or spend the night we want you gone but you can still go to the school" Mrs. Notwel explained.

"What why?" asked Kim.

"Because you are a danger to all those who live here now please leave" said Mrs. Notwel.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Kim.

"Sorry Kimmie cup but they only want you gone we can't up root the whole family we spent lots of money on this house and many years here" said James.

Kim left and thanks again to GJ she had a place to stay but since they could not find a room on such short notice they gave her a jail cell to sleep in for the night. The next day they dropped her off at school but right after math class she was called to the principal's office.

"Please sit Ms. Possible we have much to talk about" said Mr. Fuson.

"About what sir?" asked Kim trying to control her anger.

"Frist off the list the matter with the cheerleaders they wrote, signed, and then personally gave me this petition to kick you from the cheer squad" said Mr. Fuson.

"Let me guess Bonnie is the first on the list" said Kim.

"Yes but she had good reason she said the cheerleading squad has been put in danger multiple times because of you" said Mr. Fuson.

"Like how!" asked Kim letting some of her control slip.

"Well camp wannaweep, the super strength, the monkey incident, the clones, the mind body switch, the thing with those robots named BeBe, you running around fighting super villains in the cheerleader outfit well in general mainly you being a world hero but we and my we I mean staff, the board of education, the pta, and I have decided to ban you from this school we are giving you 3 hours to remove all your belongings from this school that includes this stuff that we searched for in lost and found for they all have isotopes, trackers, and any type of doodad that belongs to villains and or hero's now please remove everything of yours and get out" said Mr. Fuson.

Kim was about to say something when Mr. Fuson cut her off.

"Also the squad informed me that Lake Wannaweep was a Ron thing but they say it is your fault since 1 you let him on the team 2 he's your boyfriend and 3 he's just the side kick you must gather your stuff then get out" said Mr. Fuson.

Kim went from class to class getting everything that was hers as well as clearing out her gym locker receiving everything her friends borrowed from her she called Wade who removed the computer from her locker in 2 seconds which she then cleared out and after that she went to study hall to talk to Ron.

"Hey Kim it's a good thing you came to see me I have something I need to say" said Ron.

"What is it?" asked Kim hoping something good was finally going to happen. (With her luck)

"Well you see since your banned from the school, the town, and the mall well there is no easy way to say this but I think we need to break up and stop being friends and also I am quitting Team Possible" Ron.

Kim's eye started twitching and she let loose her anger on Ron. She was beating up Ron when Mr. Fuson and Barkin graped her off of Ron and since they did not want to ruin her possibly (as if) good future they escorted her out telling her to never return. Kim picked up her stuff before walking down to Bayno Nacho where Ned told her she was banned from as well but he gladly allowed her to buy a salad. Ron called her to tell her that he was not pressing charges but he was going to destroy all memory of her. GJ picked her up and they found a room but it was small so she did not have a lot of room for all her stuff which filled up the room but she could still open the door also it was still comfortable to sleep in.

Kim was getting angrier and angrier. Then one day Drakken kidnapped the Russian prime minister so Kim went after him at his base that was inside a glacier. She snuck in through a vent then took out all the henchmen on her way to Drakken when she got an idea and went down a different hall.

"Shego where on earth is she headed?" asked Drakken watching on a camera.

"I have no clue want me to bag her?" asked Shego.

"No no let's wait and see what she does" said Drakken.

Kim had gone to his lab and took pictures of his blueprints then she even stole his data. She then walked into the main room dodged some plasma fire while searching for something until she found 3 little components that she then placed inside the helmet that turns you good or evil.

"Ms. Possible so nice of you to join us" said Drakken.

Kim fired a lipstick tube full of that sticky pink stuff that caught both Shego and Darkken. GJ took them away to jail. Kim went back to her room and started to make improvements on Drakkens plans then using the helmet turned herself evil. For 3 months she attacked and stole other villain's blueprints and plans then she bought a base. She freed Shego, Dementor, and Gemini then she revealed to them what she was doing. In 1 year Kim had taken over the planet by first wiping out GJ from the inside then killing all who stood in her way. Kim had even made herself immortal. The vile that held her good she threw that into a volcano. The villains she did not want or need she stole their evil to give to herself.

_Thus the world regretted_

_ever believing that not_

_even the greatest hero_

_could ever be corrupted_

_by evil._


End file.
